


hidden in plain sight

by A_pretty_chill_ace



Category: Barbie in The Pink Shoes (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I saw another author use the names Albert and Hilary for modern Albrecht and Hilarion, M/M, Multi, honestly, so thats what im gonna do, there's actually a couple of those, this fic is the gay the movie lacked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pretty_chill_ace/pseuds/A_pretty_chill_ace
Summary: Kristyn and Hailey have been with the ballet company for a couple of months now, and they're dating! But they can't figure out who Albert and Hilary's spouses are.
Relationships: Albrecht/Hilarion, Kristyn Farraday/Hailey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	hidden in plain sight

Kristyn and Hailey were having the time of their lives with the ballet company. Sure it was a lot of work for Kristyn, she was able to help choreograph new dances for the younger kids and work on some of her own solos. 

Hailey was also working hard. She was able to play with the designs for Dillon and Tara’s costumes for Giselle, and with her girlfriend dancing so many new solos and duets, she was coming up with so many new, amazing costumes.

Shortly after their escapade with the pink shoes, Kristyn and Hailey had realized their feelings for each other and started dating. Dillon seemed surprised when they told him, but Tara wasn’t at all and neither was Madame Katerina.

Now that they’d spent several months with the company, they were very comfortable there, and they’d made a couple of new friends, including the scouts who had brought both her and Hailey there. However, one thing that wasn’t adding up was where Hilary and Albert’s spouses were. They were obviously married, but even with how good of friends they were Kristyn had never met a significant other.

Finally, one day, Kristyn worked up the courage to ask them while they were working on the new ballet they had brought her there for.

“So when are we gonna meet your spouses?”

Albert and Hilary both looked at her funny.

“What,” she asked. “I’m genuinely curious.”

“You mean you don’t know,” Albert asked her.

“Know what?”

“Honestly, babe, it’s not her fault she didn’t realize. We aren’t the most affectionate couple,” Hilary told his husband.

“You mean you’re married to him?”

“Yeah,” Hilary said at the same time Albert said, “Well duh.”

“Holy shit. How did me and Hailey not figure it out sooner?”

“You mean your friend, the costume designer?”

“She’s actually my girlfriend, but yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we’ve been dating for a couple of months now.”

“That’s really cool, Kristyn,” Hilary told her.

“Yeah, we’ll have to have her hang out with us more.”

“Sweet! I’m so glad I could tell you guys that!”

“We try to be a very inclusive ballet company,” Albert said.

“Hey, could I go tell her? My legs are feeling pretty sore, and it’s pretty much the end of the day anyway.”

“Sure, go have fun,” Hilary told her.

Kristyn raced to tell Hailey.

“Babe, guess what?”

“Maybe catch your breath first, and then you can tell me.”

Hailey chuckled at her girlfriend, and Kristyn took a deep breath.

“So I asked Albert and Hilary who they were married to today.”

“Did you find out who? I mean, we’ve been theorizing for a while now.”

“Yeah, I did. You wanna take a guess?”

“Did they married sisters? Because if they did, I’d be shocked.”

“No, they’re married to each other!”

“What?”

“Yeah!”

“How did we miss that?”

“I have no idea, but honestly, I see it now.”

“Well, of course,” Hailey said, “Do you want to change out of your practice clothes?”  
“Yeah, then we can go home.”

Hailey pulled Kristyn in for a quick kiss and sent her to go get changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, these men had such husband energy, and their story counterparts were definitely almost to the lovers part of an enemies to lovers plotline, and no one can tell me otherwise. Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
